SHAMY
by Just a Sexy Boy
Summary: This story is about most popular duo in all of today of Television. Shamy is the most funny and entertaining pair of all time. So REVIEW please, leave your opinions and be sure to stay tuned to my story.
1. 3rd Anniversary of Shamy

**SHAMY**

This story started on February 25th 2012. Sheldon was trying to figure out dark matter and how does it affect inception of the Universe and possible start it has by Big Bang. Leonard was just sleeping as always in the 3 AM. Sheldon got an idea with which he has to go to his best buddy and fellow roommate Leonard Hofstadter

"Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, he knocked anxiously on his door thrice as his obsessive- compulsive disorder forced him to

"Sheldon, I am sleeping, go away.

"It cannot wait Leonard, I discovered some new elements in my study of dark matter, as I was trying to explain you last week while you were trying to not pay any attention to anything I was saying.

So Leonard angrily got out of his bed and opened his door to see Sheldon holding book about Dark Matter and other elements

"Sheldon, you better have some good reason to wake me at this early hour, or I promise to God I will take my bathrobe and I will choke you out with it.

"You are always physically threatening me, and I thought that bullies from your high school that forced you to clean your teeth with snail trail would make you a better person.

"Ah ok, my bad, what do you want again, the question still remains the same, so tell me why in the blue hell are you waking me.

"I was just wondering if you wanna work with me on my project about dark matter and what impact it had on the inception of our universe, even though your wisdom is quite limited to me.

"Look Sheldon, I would really like to but Penny and I are going on a vacation to my home state of New Jersey, ask Raj if he wants to make this project with you, I am giving my hands away from all of this.

"For the first time I am giving you immediate chance and very good chance also to prove that you are not behind zenith and you are rejecting me.

"I am sorry Sheldon, but thats how things work in this world, you cannot be sure that everything you wish would come to motion.

"Ok, then, well have a good night Leonard, and sorry about bothering you with yours truly again.

"Ok, but do not wake me again Sheldon, cause I will be really pissed if that happens to me.

"Good night, chief.

Next day Sheldon got call from his intellectual girlfriend Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Sheldon, hello I was just thinking if you wanna celebrate our third anniversary together.

"I would like to Amy, but my mind is currently flooded with dark matter and I need to concentrate my whole being on that, so if you dont mind I just might come another time.

"But Sheldon, in our Relationship Agreement you decided that on our anniversary we are bound to have a little intimate contact and a good time spent together, are you trying to disobey your own rules?

"Ah, right. I was too much of a genius when I wrote that. Hmm, nevermind I will come pick you up from your apartment tomorrow afternoon.

"That would be so nice from you Sheldon. I am gonna wait for you there. Goodbye Dr. Cooper.

"Goodbye Dr. Fowler.

So they decided their mutual anniversary and date also. Sheldon was not feeling any passion or anything at all towards Amy for the first time they met, and maybe not even Amy. But everything changed when they were dating each other for some time. Sheldon was thinking, that Amy changed his look on certain things. Most of all he was open to have some physical contact with her, like holding hands together, going to dinner, to cinema and many more. She was trying to woke some compassion and loving tendencies towards her. It was not that easy, as it was to say something like that.

Next day Sheldon and Amy, called Shamy met each other.

"Thanks for coming over Sheldon. As your girlfriend, I am so proud of us two.

"Were you talking something, I was just listing my schedule on my iPad.

"Sheldon, what is wrong with you, I shared something with you, and you are treating it like nothing.

"And what is the point? , asked Sheldon

"We are supposed to be partners, the best friends and loving persons. I am trying what I can but you must be open to this.

"I am very open. Just last night I was telling Leonard that he needs to work with me on my Dark Matter Project for Caltech University.

"Yes, and?

"He rejected me. Can you believe it? My best buddy and roommate in one person is rejecting my offer to contribute his so called wisdom to my project.

"Sheldon, Leonard is planning to take Penny on a vacation. You should surely understand that.

"Well how am I supposed to understand that? You were always asking me, why am I not taking you out or on some trip or watching those ridiculous sitcoms of yours.

"If you are trying to mock my serials, then you can go straight home.

"I cant Amy.

"Why not?

"Because I need you.

"Truly so?

"You are my lift. You must take me to comic book store. Because just yesterday I forgot that new Flash was coming out, holy cow I hope Stuart put it aside for me, cause if not there is going to be a huge scene.

"Like you could make some scene.

"You are underestimating me woman. Just last week I was so confused that nobody wanted to work on my project that I yelled bavarian folk songs to the entire diner.

"And what was your point actually?

"I was just proving the point, which is that I need other people more than anytime.

"You are suggesting that you Dr. Sheldon Cooper with all of your doctorates, you are dependent on other people?

"For this case, I really am. And you dont even know, how much I care about you actually, I pretty like you Amy.

"Oh Sheldon, that was the most beautiful thing you ever said to me.

"Good. Now take me to comic book store.

Amy was fuming but she loved that nerd little Sheldon.

**REVIEW. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	2. Sheldon and his problem

So Amy took Sheldon to comic book store as he wished. It was almost 9 PM and Stuart was still working late. Sheldon approached him and said

"Hello Stuart, did you put that comic book of Flash aside for me, cause I just realised I maybe missed it yesterday, so do you still have it?

"Oh I am really sorry Sheldon, but Will came over and took it, it was the last comic that remained here, so please forgive my depressed state of forgetting, said typically Stuart.

"You are trying to tell me, that my good friend Will Wheaton, moderately famous for certain viewers has taken your last comic book of latest Flash?

"I am afraid, that is the case this time, Sheldon. I cannot do anything about it.

"Well, I am gonna call him right now.

So Sheldon dialed his phone number, but nobody was answering the phone, which was strange for him.

"He is not picking it up, I gotta go to his house. Amy you are driving me there right now, because I have to know what is the background story about all of this.

"Sheldon it is too late for you to go look for Will, he is probably on some debate with film producers or meeting with his friends or family.

"That is even worse, you gotta drive me there as soon as possible, and I am referencing to our Relationship Agreement, where you put your word that you are going to drive me anywhere I want if I am going to be nice to you.

"But you are not acting nice right now, Sheldon. I really dont think this is a good idea, what about you Stuart?

"Oh, please my opinion is not relevant in this case, I just wanna go to bed and pray to God that I wont wake tomorrow morning to live in this crap hole anymore.

"Ok Amy, lets go and visit Will.

What could she possibly do, she had to took him there on his request. Will was not at home all night, he was celebrating with his family his daughters fifth birthday. So that night Sheldon went home unsatisfied with himself and went straight to the bed.

Another morning Leonard was already up when Sheldon woked up

"Look at you, who is getting up lately like some teenage robot?

"You are trying to make fun of me, but this is not the right time, Leonard. My life is going downward spiral and partially you are responsible for that.

"How?

"I invited you to work with me on my promising project about Dark Matter and you instantly rejected me, is that how friends act to each other, because if yes, you have some explanations to do, Sir.

"First off Sheldon I would really like to work on that project of yours, but there is still secondly, Penny and I are trying to mend our relationship which has gone down the hill someway and I really need to visit my mother and my siblings in New Jersey, understand that.

"Well, I understand. Your mother is very superior while you are drowning yourself in inferiority. Where is Penny, btw?

"She is enjoying herself in a bathroom while I will make some breakfast for the three of us.

"Three, but it is Monday, every Monday I eat my bran cereals and you really know that.

"But how about a little change?

"Oh, please. You are living with me here for a very long time, Leonard. You should know by now, that changes are horrible to my mental state. I hate them, cause people are tend to say that changes are good for life, but they are really not.

"Ok, then go ahead and eat your usual bran cereals, while I will finish these french toasts with cheese spread on them. But do not be asking me, if you can change something about your morning eating routines, cause these are only mine and Pennys.

"Well, sure, if you are so dependent on my opinion.

"We are good friends Sheldon, of course I am dependent on every one of your opinions. You just have to tell me what is confusing you, cause you are clearly confused right now and I wanna know what is the whole deal, so come on tell me.

"Ok, just because you are so good friend to me, I am going to tell you. Last night I realised that I forget to buy latest edition of Flash Comic book. I went to the comic book store, Stuart was still there btw and he had the guts to inform me that, Will Wheaton took the last one of those new comics. And what was I supposed to do? So I went to his house, I called him, but he did not reply. He was celebrating his daughters fifth birthday.

"And that is some horrible thing to do, are you trying to tell me, that Will is some pathetic loser who wants to steal your comic book, he was just regular customer, and he certainly havent got any idea, that you did not bought that comic book.

"So what am I supposed to do now, what is your friendly advice to me, Leonard? And it better be a good one this time.

"I suggest that you should look on E-Bay or somewhere over the internet and you are going to buy your Flash comic book.

"I was thinking about that, of course. I got a too high IQ to not understand that.

"Of course you do. I was starting to worry that you are not going to mention that, at all.

"Well I am. So thanks for your honest advice, Leonard. But I need to watch last thirty minutes of Dr. Who.

"Ok, enjoy your serial while me and Penny are going to have breakfast together.

"Of course.

So Penny and Leonard enjoyed their breakfast together while Sheldon was still angry about that comic book thing.

"What up sweetie? Are you still angry about that comic book of yours?

"Yes, I am. And I dont know how are you trying to help me, but Leonard, Amy were unsuccessful, so dont bother.

"Come on Sheldon, what is the matter with you?

"I am just upset that I missed on my newest Flash comic book, not much more.

"Well call Will.

"I called him, he was not available. I went to his home but he was celebrating something along with his family.

"Then left your hands off of that for one second. Enjoy your serials, call Amy and arrange meet with her.

"Yeah, I could do that, at least Amy will understand me apart from you two, who are just loving each other and looking at each other with that pretty little faces.

"Ok, so go on Shamy.

**REVIEW. YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT EXACTLY SHELDON ASKED AMY.**


	3. Frustration Deprivation

Sheldon was waiting right in front of Amy's place. He waited for like five seconds and then he started his obnoxious knocking routine

"Amy, Amy, Amy, he whispered when she finally opened the door to see his frustrated face

"What's going on Sheldon, you were never so late here, she said with smirk on her face

"Why are you smiling like a pervert?, asked terrified Sheldon

"Nothing, I am your girlfriend, so you should expect that when I see you behind my door, I will be smiling with joy.

"That is completely adorable, says sarcastically Sheldon

"You really think so, Sheldon, she said in a tender, lovely voice

"Of course not… You are being ridiculous, all thing boyfriend slash girlfriend thing, it's quite annoying for me like seriously, you really think that we will endear in a sexual relationship?

"Well, I was hoping, that maybe one day, when you are in a good mental state and mood you would reconsider it, said Amy in deep tenor voice

"Well, that will maybe happen, but not now, and audience started to clap and cheer all around the places in USA.

"That is so nice Sheldon, said Amy

"And also improbable, said laughingly Sheldon which made Amy groan and sigh.

"Sheldon, if you came here to insult me, go away, she started to slam the door but Sheldon stopped it with his foot

"Wait Amy, I need you now, seriously.

"Oh, really? , she said persistently

"Yes, you must take me to Will Wheaton's place. He never took my phone calls back and I am really starting to worry.

"You wanna say that, you are completely above that comic book thing ,? asked Amy with sign of interest

"Of course not… that burden is tying my neck, he said and the audience laughed "But at the same time I am worried for my friend Will Wheaton.

"Ok, you made your point let's go, said Amy with burden finally falling off of her hunched shoulders.

**MEANWHILE AT PENNY'S:**

"So I was driving to the audition, when in that moment I saw another blonde waiting in a traffic at a crossroad and she was like "Oh no, my dog got cranky and I need to shampoo him, my boo boo , bleeeh. , said sarcastically Penny like always

"If you came to think about it, you are blonde too, but no offense, said Leonard with his typical overreacting

"Now you are being rude Leonard, you gotta work on your behavior, said angrily Penny

"I will try, but when I see you naked, that behavior is transcending into a sexual behavior, and everyone laughed.

"Come on, be serious for a moment Leonard, my career is shifting and my hair is getting longer, so I hope those cranky assy bitches won't be complaining anymore, said cynically and honestly Penny.

"Well I like your hair, but Sheldon appears to have problem with that, not me, said self-righteously Leonard.

"Yeah, like Sheldon has no problems at all, he is obnoxious, self-centered, narcissist and a giant pain in the ass, said Penny.

"Don't forget about his phobias and obsessive- compulsive disorder, said Leonard with muted laugh, that he almost choked on his diet coke.

"Is he ever going to see a specialist or something?, asked Penny with big interest.

"You know the answer, actually. Don't look at me, he is crazy, but his mother states that he is normal.

"Yes, that is true, but do you remember that time, when she was complaining about not taking him to that psychiatrist specialist in Houston?

"Well let him be, he is you know… Sheldon said Leonard and they ended laughing.

**MEANWHILE AT BERNADETTE'S:**

"So I was waiting for Emily, when there came this huge Doberman and my cinnamon started to bark and things… started Raj

"Yes, and….? stated neutrally Howard

"So, I ordered to chase him in German… said Raj with his typical englishly indian voice.

"I think you should start teaching her some manners, started Howard

"Like when you were teaching your mother to not put whole cake into her mouth at once?", stated Raj and audience was laughing rock hard.

"Nooo, I was thinking about… Bernadette help me, as usually Howard came to his lovely and angry wife for help

"I think that you are attached to Cinnamon more than to Emily, Rajesh… said Bernie

"Now you are being ridiculous, alright", Cinnamon is only licking my face, while Emily sleeps with me and does another additional intimacies….

"Yes, but you should really think about that, brother, Cinnamon is not gonna lead you to alter one day, said Howard with patting on Rajesh's back.

"But neither did your mom, what is your point? ,said Raj.

"Could you stop brining my mother into this, yes she is fat but she can still lift herself up with you know….. leverage.

"That is right…. laughed Raj. "Ok dude, I will see what I can do, but don't expect me to abandon Cinnamon or hand her to that creepy Indian guys wearing comic con masks.

"The Indian maaask…. And they finished their very long amusing conversation.

**BACK IN AMY' CAR:**

"You wanna play some games, asked Amy.

"Do I really look like I am in a mood for playing games, Amy, asked angrily Sheldon

"No, sorry Sheldon, I was just trying to comfort you a little, said Amy.

"If you wanna comfort me, stop here I need to pee pee and buy me a strawberry milk, but in the powder, I see you woman, said Sheldon with strong look in his eyes while Amy rolled her eyes in response.

**AT WHEATON'S PLACE:**

"At last, my butt was starting to harden from this roady bumpy style of riding, said Sheldon

"Get out, Sheldon and look for Will.

"Do you have PMS? , asked her Sheldon

"No, why do you ask?, asked Amy

"Because you raffled that at me like some old nutjob.

"Well, I am sorry for you being upset but stop venting your frustration at me..

"I am not… OMG….

"What is happening?, asked nervously and anxiously Amy.

"It is Will covered in blood… CALL AN AMBULANCE, AMY! , said terrified Sheldon

**WHAT HAPPENED, STAY TUNED, REVIEW.**


End file.
